A lifetime with you
by aprilskepner
Summary: Bella e Edward eram amigos/namoradinhos de infância. Após dez anos separados, eles se encontram e não perdem tempo. Eles se divertem muito até constatarem que na verdade existe um amor por trás dessa amizade. Será que mesmo se amando dessa maneira, eles vão conseguir passar por todas as barreiras da distância e das dificuldades que a vida adulta trás para eles? Beward.


Eu era uma garota normal. Era comum, sem excessos. O meu maior problema sempre foi a minha cabeça, eu sempre achei que tivesse algo errado com ela. Eu não pensava da mesma forma que as garotas da minha idade pensavam. Como minha mãe sempre disse, eu pareço mais velha mentalmente do que ela parece. Até porque eu sempre fiz tudo pela minha mãe. Se não fosse por mim, ela não teria comida na geladeira. E não por falta de dinheiro, mas sim por não se lembrar de ir ao supermercado.

Era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento. Indo ao supermercado. Eu estava dirigindo o carro do meu padrasto, Phill. Ele tinha um carro bom, econômico. Era fácil de manobrar e tudo mais. Mas eu era uma excelente motorista, podia ser desastrada e tudo mais, mas para dirigir eu era muito boa, modéstia parte.

Estacionei em uma vaga perto da entrada, para facilitar a volta com as sacolas. Saí do carro e fui em direção ao carrinho de compras e retirei o papel meio amassado do bolso do meu casaco. Ali tinha a letra de ambos, Phill e Renée, quando sentiam falta de alguma coisa anotavam ali, e aí quando realmente não tinha mais o que fazer, eu vinha fazer compras. Eu sempre gostei de fazer compras no supermercado. Isso me relaxava.

Fui primeiro ao corredor das frutas e legumes, peguei tudo o que era preciso e fui em direção ao açougue, onde pedi algumas coxas e sobrecoxas de galinha. Hoje eu iria fazer batatas assadas com carne. Todos gostavam. E eu tinha também um anúncio a fazer. Tinha que ser um pouco especial. Senti o meu celular vibrar no meu bolso de trás da calça jeans.

- Alô?

- Bella, você vai chegar que horas aqui em casa?

Ah, é mesmo. A festa da Jess.

- Hum, eu acho que pelas sete e meia, Jess.

- Mas Bella, eu preciso que você me ajude com as coisas, tipo, me arrumar...

- Eu não sou boa com essas coisas, Jessica. Você sabe disso muito bem. – Mordi meu lábio, em pensar de como ela estaria chateada comigo agora. – Mas eu vou aí as seis, então.

- Oh, obrigada Bella! Estarei te esperando aqui, venha ás cinco e meia.

Escutei o celular desligando na minha cara.

Eu estava ferrada. Meu final de semana tinha acabado de começar e eu já tinha que sair de casa para ir em uma festa. Eu realmente não pertenço a esse mundo de música alta e pistas de dança. Ainda mais quando se tem bebidas e gente bêbada querendo te agarrar. Ugh.

Peguei mais algumas coisas de higiene pessoal, como o meu shampoo de morango e o creme para as mãos de Renée. Dei mais uma olhada na lista e era isso, eu havia acabado. Fui ao caixa, paguei, empacotei e comecei a carregar, eu consegui pegar tudo com as minhas mãos, mas estava muito pesado por causa das frutas. Eu havia-me auto estimado. Eu estava com medo de deixar cair tudo antes mesmo que eu chegasse ao carro.

Mãos firmes arrancaram as coisas da minha mão. Eu fiquei assustada pelo repentino toque e olhei em direção a mão. Era uma mão masculina e bonita, devo acrescentar. Olhei para cima. Oh, merda. Que olhos. Oh, merda dupla.

- Parecia que você estava com muita dificuldade de carrega-las, então eu intervi, com medo que deixasse as sacolas cair. – Ele era alto, eu estava olhando para cima. Ele estava perto.

-O-obrigada. – Maldita seja minha gagueira nervosa. Engoli em seco e mostrei um sorriso amarelo. – Ahn, meu carro é aquele ali. – Apontei com o dedo indicador. Quando o olhei de novo, ele estava sorrindo para mim. O que? O que deu em mim? Eu estava fora de mim. Pelo amor! Era apenas um garoto gentil, fique tranquila, Bella.

Quando cheguei perto do carro, o observei abrir o porta malas de Phill, rapidamente eu cai de volta no mundo e o ajudei. Quando terminamos de colocar as compras no porta malas, eu fechei e o encarei, com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Ahn, obrigada mesmo, não precisava se incomodar.

- Não precisa agradecer... – E aí ficamos por um momento nos encarando, o que foi de tirar o fôlego. Está bem, o que está acontecendo hoje com você, pulmão? Funcione! - Ah, na verdade eu te conheço, Bella.

- O que? – Reagi. Pisquei perplexa duas vezes. Como eu não iria me lembrar dele? – Como assim? – Falei baixinho, me sentindo intimidada, eu estava por baixo na situação.

- Nossas famílias se conhecem a muito tempo. A gente costumava brincar quando ainda estávamos no jardim de infância.

Oh, como eu pude me esquecer? Era ele. O lindo menino de cabelos cobres e rebeldes, que vinha com o seu pequeno avião de plástico lá em casa, sempre querendo brincar comigo. A gente se dava muito bem naquela época. Edward. Como pude me esquecer dele? Acho que tirei ele de mente quando se mudou para Phoenix. Deus, que amnésia. Como pude viver todos esses anos na mesma cidade em que Edward morava e não procura-lo sequer uma vez? Ah, era por que eu não sabia que ele estava aqui.

- Edward?! – Eu disse entusiasmada. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e veio me abraçar. Eu congelei. Ele passou seus braços em volta de mim, e eu me esqueci do mundo. Ele cheirava do mesmo modo de como eu me lembrava. Como isso é possível? Guardarmos o cheiro de uma pessoa por tanto tempo e nem mesmo lembrar-se disso? Oh, espere. Não era exatamente o mesmo cheiro, tinha certa... Masculinidade a mais. Edward estava com a mesma idade que eu estava, apenas uns meses mais velho. Tive dificuldades em sair do abraço, pois meu zíper do casaco ficou preso na gola da camisa de Edward.

- Oh, eu estou presa. – eu estupidamente disse. Ele começou a rir de um jeito tão fofo, que deu vontade de ficar escutando aquele som eternamente. E então ele usou aquelas mãos hábeis e fortes, me libertando. Na verdade, era uma coisa bem simples de se fazer, mas eu estava paralisada. Eu também havia me esquecido de respirar.

- Você mora por aqui? – Eu resolvi perguntar antes de passar mais alguma vergonha.

- Sim, aqui perto do parque, na verdade. Nunca te vi por aqui, se não já teria te chamado. – Ele disse. Eu fiquei encarando ele por um instante.

- Então, mas vocês se mudaram de Forks para cá também?

- Sim, logo após que vocês vieram.

- Edward, porque não me procurou? – minha voz estranhamente ficou rouca. Limpei a garganta. Ele enrugou a testa.

- Na verdade eu não sabia que vocês estavam por aqui. Acho que era pequeno demais para me tocar de certas coisas. Mas eu sempre perguntava de você para a minha mãe. Na verdade, Bella, eu também quero saber. – Ele me olhou nos olhos, procurando alguma resposta que eu não sabia a pergunta. Ele procurou minha mão e a segurou. Um choque passou por elas. Eu as olhei juntas e corei. Eu realmente estava afetada. Mas por que? Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo?

- Bella, precisamos sair e comemorar. – Ele começou a me puxar pelo braço e me levou até a porta do motorista do carro do Phill. – Tem planos para agora ou para depois?

- O que? Co-como assim, Edward? Comemorar? – Meu cérebro não estava funcionando em uma frequência normal, eu não estava acompanhando os pensamentos de Edward.

- Sim, nós nos reencontramos, Bella. Precisamos por o papo dos últimos dez anos em dia. – Ele me disse, entusiasmado.

Eu já sabia desde sempre. Desde aquela época. Eu nunca fui capaz de dizer não a Edward. Agora sim eu me lembro. Não éramos apenas colegas de brincadeiras. Éramos cumplices. Minhas memórias começaram a clarear e eu sorri para Edward.

- Está bem, vou apenas deixar as compras em casa e me arrumar. Aonde vamos? – Perguntei.

- Eu vou na sua casa com você. Quero rever a minha sogra.

O que...?

Oh.

É mesmo. Éramos namoradinhos. De brincadeirinha. Mas éramos. Bom, éramos!

- Ah sim, hum, está bem. Entra aí. – Eu disse e destranquei o carro.

Eu precisava voltar ao mundo. Eu estava voltando no tempo ou Edward Cullen, meu namorado de jardim de infância entrou novamente com total força na minha vida? E por que eu estava gostando disso? Qual era o motivo do frio na minha barriga? Eu não iria pensar muito sobre isso ainda. Por enquanto...

Eu precisava pensar no que vestir para a festa de Jess também. Oh, a festa! Olhei Edward colocando o cinto de segurando ao meu lado.

- Que tal uma festa? – O olhei em forma interrogativa. Ele sorrio. Merda, eu havia me esquecido como esse sorriso me afetava.


End file.
